The Yeti!
UPGRADED to The Yeti!! So it really exists... Hold W to turn into snow, release W to freeeeeze! The Yeti (formerly The Abominable Snowman) is the fourteenth and last arctic animal in mope.io, and is equal to Dragon and Kraken Technical The Yeti: * Upgrades from either the Hippo, the Killer Whale or the Mammoth at 550k XP. * Upgrades to Black Dragon at 10m * Can hide in big hiding holes, berry bushes and Whirlpools * Can eat lower animals between Fox and Hippo, all the equivalents of these animals, and all types of food. * Can press W to "freeze" surrounding animals in an area, lowering their movement. * Can also hold W to disguise as snowball. Appearance The Yeti is colored rock blue with a darker mouth, a white oval mustache and large white spiky hair. Strategy Try and get into a very crowded area (make sure there are no Krakens if you're in the ocean!), and freeze as many animals as you can. You can also try the "police" strategy where you find a lake and "claim" it, then let lots of food grow and eat it all, giving you lots of xp without any worries. Whenever you see Crocodiles or Bears, pursue them at all costs, and use w to freeze them off of hills or out of water spots. Freeze does a lot of damage to dragons so the Yeti is perfect for dragon hunting. If you get an encounter with a Black Dragon, freeze it and then you better be fast on your feet. Go hide in a hiding hole; if you do need to get water use your ability to freeze the black dragon. The black dragon will leave at some point because it gets frozen every 15 secs (dies unless on a healing stone), and it will run out of lava in 10 minutes. But Black Dragons whould only be in the land biome. Gallery Theyeti.jpg|A freshly upgraded Yeti. Trivia *It was added on The December 26 Update along with Lemming, Arctic Hare, Penguin, Seal, Arctic Fox, Reindeer, Musk Ox, Snow Leopard, Walrus, Polar Bear and Wolf. *This is the second animal to have 'The' in its name. (the first being The Kraken) *This is the only animal that shows 2 !'s'' ''(Exclamation Mark) when you upgrade to it. *This animal used to have the longest name -21 characters- when it was still called The Abominable Snowman. *Something that is shared between The Kraken, Dragon and The Yeti is that they are all mythical creatures and are on top of the food chain of their respective regions. *Before Wolverine was added, it was equal to the Rhino and Shark *Before snow was added, pressing W turned you into a suspicious white ball. *When snow was added into the game, The Yeti would still have a red outline, for prey only, when camouflaged as a snowball. This was fixed two days later. *Before Mammoth was added, this animal was equal to Hippo and Killer Whale. *It was secretly buffed on Feb 19 pl:Yeti Category:Arctic Animals Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals